It is well known that light pulses propagating along an optical fiber become broader and can eventually overlap one another. This phenomenon is known as dispersion. Interferometric optical dispersion measurement systems have been in existence for some time. In these conventional systems, acoustic or vibrational noise in the environment of the measurement hardware can have a significant impact on the variability of the measurement. This is because the frequencies of interest for the dispersion measurement are well within the 200 Hz to 200 KHz audio band. It is difficult to separate the signals generated by the vibration or acoustic perturbance from the desired dispersion-induced signal. With such conventional systems, it is not uncommon to need an isolated table, and for people near the test site to refrain from speaking loudly during a dispersion measurement test.